


All is fair in love and gaming.

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angsty Pearce is Angsty, Blood and Gore, Blume and Umbrella don't mix, Crimes & Criminals, Disturbing Themes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Murder, Organized Crime, Other, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, That's how Jordi do, When the outbreak starts will be a suprise, hackers doing hacker things, they really don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: Two people are trapped in a console. Their favorite fictional worlds merge, a boyfriend and girlfriend are forced to play on separate teams. The winner gets to leave the console, the loser is trapped forever and on the worst save.(Shared project, random updates.)





	All is fair in love and gaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend had an idea while high off our asses one night, so here it is. Edits will be made. Updates will be random. Criticism encouraged. Let that inner Grammar Nazi show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the ball rolling I guess. I'll often come back and reword shit and make corrections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see something misspelled that I don't, please, by all means, point it out! let that inner grammar nazi show. I don't mind at all. Please note my writing style is informal and the emotion is usually strong.

being edited again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated. Let that inner Grammar Nazi show. Criticism encouraged. We are both trying to improve as writers here.


End file.
